


Die Jagd

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: Würde sie überleben…? Vielleicht. Dort wo sie gestanden hatte, schlugen Flammen aus dem Boden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Luna rannte.





	Die Jagd

**Author's Note:**

> Luna folgt den Death Eatern und wird von Fenrir gefunden...  
> Einzelne Drabbles zusammengeschlossen, daher gibt es Zeitsprünge und Zeitenwechsel

"18. vielleicht"

Die Nacht hatte die schmerzerfüllten Schreie verschluckt, nichts als Stille übrig gelassen. Es schien als ob sie jedes Leben mit sich genommen hätte. Nichts existierte mehr. Alles was geblieben war, war das laute Schweigen der Welt und ihr keuchender Atem.  
Ihre Augen brannten, jeder Atemzug schmerzte, Lunas Schritte verlangsamten. Ihre Füße stolperten schwer über den feuchten, glitschigen Boden. Es war dunkel – so dunkel. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und der Mond war von Rauch verschlungen worden. Sie erkannte kaum die Hand vor ihren Augen, doch sie trieb sich voran. Sie durfte nicht stehen bleiben. Nicht jetzt, wo sie so weit gekommen war. Doch...

Ihre Schritte stoppten abrupt. Sie war alleine, hatte alles hinter sich gelassen. War ihnen vom Schlachtfeld aus gefolgt. Wann würde Luna sie einholen? Wann würde sie ihr Ziel erreichen? Vielleicht waren sie bereits fort. Schon seit einigen Minuten hatte sie kein Geräusch mehr vernommen. Vielleicht würde sie sie nicht aufhalten können. Vielleicht würde sie nichts ausrichten können. Vielleicht...

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch sie musste weiter. Luna sah auf. Würde sie überleben…? Vielleicht.

Grünes Licht erhellte die Nacht für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dort wo sie gestanden hatte, schlugen Flammen aus dem Boden.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Luna rannte.

***

"17. bald" 

Keuchend gegen einen Baum gelehnt beobachte Luna ihre Umgebung und wartete. Sie würden sie finden. Bald. Luna war gerannt. War alleine den schwarzen Kutten gefolgt. Sie waren schnell voran gekommen, trotz all ihrer Verwundungen. Unsichtbar waren sie durch die Schwärze gelitten. Ihre leuchtend weißen Masken, den Gesichtern aus ihren Träumen so ähnlich. Nicht weit von ihr knackten die Äste unter schweren Schritten

Bald.

Bald würde es vorbei sein. Luna schloss die Augen, sammelte den letzten Rest an Energie, die ihren Körper noch durchfloss, festigte ihren Stand und hob den Zauberstand.

Bald.

***

"42. Dunkel" - Dunkelheit

Die Kerze war beinah hernieder gebrannt, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das kleine Licht erlosch. Dann würde die Welt um sie in Dunkelheit versinken. Doch sie brauchte kein Licht. Ihre Augen mussten ihn nicht sehen, ihre Ohren ihn nicht hören, ihr Mund ihn nicht schmecken. Ihr Körper spürte seine Anwesenheit - spürte seine Blicke, die wie Feuer auf ihrem geschundenem Körper brannten.

Sie kannte die gelben, toten Augen, die scharfen Zähne, die nur im Schein des Mondlichts aufblitzten.

Die Nacht war seine Welt und er hatte sie mit sich genommen. Luna schloss die Augen und Dunkelheit umfing sie.

***

"041.Licht" - Was hast du mit mir gemacht?

Hoch, immer höher. Ihre Füße bewegen sich schnell über die Treppenstufen. Ihr Herz rast. Sie stolpert, schlägt der Länge nach hin. Sie unterdrückt den Schrei, der ihr entfleuchen will. Still nur still, sonst hört er sie. Sie rafft sich auf, läuft weiter.  
Dann ist sie oben. Keuchend steht sie in der Türöffnung, vor ihr trockenes Gras. Die Sonne brennt und blendet sie. Luna kneift die Augen zusammen: Wo bin ich?  
Ihre Füße schmerzen, als sie weiterläuft. Sie strauchelt, wieder fällt sie. Hier ist nichts, wo sie sich verstecken kann. Keine Dunkelheit, die sie umhüllt. Nur Licht. Erschöpft bleibt sie liegen.

***

"043.Tag" Aus der Sonne

Ein Schatten fällt auf ihr Gesicht. Erschrocken fährt sie hoch. Doch noch bevor sie auf den Beinen ist, greifen Hände nach ihr.  
„Aber wer wird denn gleich davon laufen?“  
Ihr Körper erschlafft beinah willig unter seinem Griff. Er lacht. Ein tiefes, schreckliches Lachen.  
„Schau sie dir an“, er dreht ihr Gesicht brutal zur Sonne. Tageslicht, es schmerzt so sehr. Verzweifelt klammert sie sich an ihn, versucht sich hinter ihm zu verstecken. Wieder dröhnt sein Lachen, sie spürt die Vibration in seiner Brust.  
„Das war wohl dein letzter Tag in der Sonne“. Er hebt sie hoch, trägt sie zurück. Ins Dunkle.

***

"44. Nacht" Wenn die Angst zurückkehrt

Die blutrote Abendsonne kündigt die bevorstehende Dunkelheit an. Wenn die Nacht herein bricht, kehrt die Angst zurück. Nacht für Nacht kommt sie zu ihr – mit ihren glühenden Augen, ihrem beißenden Atem. Umklammert sie mit kalten, toten Händen.  
Verkrampft liegt Luna in ihrem Bett. Kauert sich zusammen – ihre Beine fest an die Brust gezogen, versteckt unter der Decke. Doch sie weiß, es wird sie finden. Wie es sie jeden Abend findet. Luna weiß, dass nichts sie beschützen kann. Keine tröstenden Worte – keine freundlichen Stimmen – nicht das kleine Licht auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es wird kommen und sie finden.  
Das Monster namens Einsamkeit.


End file.
